


Food, Drink and Love

by Nefertiti_22002



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertiti_22002/pseuds/Nefertiti_22002
Summary: In the Darkness, Gilbert is gradually learning to be romantic.





	Food, Drink and Love

Gilbert was ensconced on his favourite sopha, reading. Eventually Jonathan sat down beside him with a fond smile. Laying his book down, Gilbert gazed at him, gently stroking his lover’s arm with his fingertips.

“What are you thinking, my sweet Gilbert?”

“Oh, just loving you. Looking at you is like food and drink to me. If I am too hungry or thirsty, I cannot work. Similarly, if I don’t look at you occasionally, my eyes scan the page, but I think only of you.”

“Why, Gilbert, who would dream that you could be so romantic? Who but me, that is?”


End file.
